Behind Closed Doors
by bluexxxcarnation
Summary: AU Have you ever wondered what would happen after death? Sakura's about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm finally coming around with a new story. I'm not sure how this one will turn out, there's not general outlined plot, and I'm just letting this wonder as it wishes.

I didn't intend for the title be the same as the song Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against, but after listening to the song for awhile I felt that it was appropriate since this song is one of my brother's favorites. He's currently in the Airforce and about to be deployed. I'm gonna miss him... anyway!

This story now has reason! But before anyone bags me, the song lyrics itself have NO relevance to the story haha the title was appropriate.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Five years old_

"Onee-chan?"

A young woman with short black hair turned her dark eyes at the small child holding her hand. She was met with the sight of large emerald eyes looking eagerly at her. "Yes, Saku-chan?"

The little girl seemed to draw into herself with a fluster blush on her cheek. Looking at her feet she kicked the ground for a moment before returning her gaze on the older woman, her guardian, Shizune. "Can you tell me more about kaa-san? What did she look like?"

Silent contemplation.

Aaaah, such a touchy subject. Shizune continued with their walk through the market sorting out descriptions that would give anything away. "Your mother was very powerful and well esteemed for her healing abilities. She held such beauty that was clearly passed down to you," wink, "I remember, her long blonde hair and," she stroke the child's cheek, " what I remembered most was that she loved you dearly."

Smile. "I want to be just like kaa-san when I grow up!"

Shizune's eyes glazed with an emotion Sakura didn't understand before she softly redid the red ribbon that held Sakura's unique pink hair from covering her wide forehead. "Don't worry, my child, you will."

_Twelve years old_

Sakura spun on her heel quickly the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She could have sworn she felt someone following her, but what was worse was that this was becoming a natural occurrence. She always felt this nagging awareness when she found herself walking home alone.

Pulling her sweater tighter around her, she hesitantly began walking again, her body still tense. This was the last time she volunteered to stay behind and earn extra credit. Dusk was falling around her and she needed to get home soon before Shizune threw a fit for her tardiness again. Tucking a portion of her long hair behind her ear she picked up her pace.

But something was calling her, more like screaming at her to _run. _

Sakura bit her lip as she entered an empty alleyway. It was the converging point of three buildings, the openings between them forming a T. There was nothing extraordinarily strange about it except the fact that it was eerily dark, but this was the quickest way back to her home, which she took almost every day.

Of course all those times it never felt like this.

Taking a deep breath, she urged herself forward.

Her heart stuttered to a stop when she heard growling. It wasn't a stray dog that was growling, it sounded more like an I'm-going-to-devour-you kind of growl. Her body shook as she turned her face towards the source.

Within the shadows was a massive contorted four-legged creature. Two grotesque wings sprouted from its back. Its body rose with its deep inhalation. Its white fangs seemed to glow in contrast to its morbidly dark feature. It took a step forward.

Her eyes widened her mouth opening in fear, but before she could even scream it lunged at her, claws reaching for her face.

Arms outstretched to shield her face she prepared herself for the impact. When it finally came she let out a cry of pain when she landed awfully wrong on her arm. Curling her currently broken arm to her chest she belatedly realized the impact had not come from the front as she had expected, but from her side.

Quickly pulling herself up to the best of her ability she cowered, her back fully pressed against the building behind her as she took in the sight before her.

The creature was just about as big as a small car, but across from it was another. The shadow of the night left the person masked. She could make out an almost male human figure. Their body was cloaked and there seemed to be two large appendages sprouting from their back almost resembling wings.

The sound of a sword being drawn could be heard. The human figure hissed out foreign words to the creature. In return the large monster position himself like a bull and charge once again towards its new meal with speed unknown to man. Sakura had only blinked and then the large monster had disappeared currently lunging towards the cloaked man.

Sakura sank to the ground her body frozen in terror. This could not be real. This was a dream. She clenched her eyes shut. It had to be! With her uninjured arm she wrapped above her head almost as if to make her disappear.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real," she repeated as a mantra.

In what world did creatures of the night attack little twelve year old girls and have strange human like people stopping them?

There was a silent hiss and the sound of a small object hitting the ground. The sound of their conflict continued on before Sakura felt a nudge against her foot. She lifted her head quickly afraid that their battle was closer to her than she suspected. Next to her foot appeared to be a necklace. She picked it up, brushing the dirt away with her thumb. The pendant resembled an uchiwa fan split in half by two different colors. The top was red while the bottom half was white. She flipped it to the back and noticed that it was coated in silver. There was nothing else to it.

The sound of a gurgled screech reached her ears. Her head shot up at the sound.

The sword was embedded through the creature through its mouth. Dust, not liquid, seemed to seep through its wound. The body convulsed shaking left and right and then, to her surprise, its solid form began to deteriorate crumbling into dust. Putting the necklace in her pocket she tried to stand. Sensing that the victor was the lesser of the evils she took careful steps towards him.

Despite just having witnessed a brawl between two things out of this world, Sakura was not unsettled by the man who stood tall before her. He turned his head towards her, finally noticing her approach. Sheathing his sword he gazed at the short girl.

Her steps faltered when she saw his eyes. Crimson eyes glowed in the dark. There were three black specks on each of his orbs. She wasn't sure if his blood eyes should frighten her or intrigue her. She opened her mouth to ask all the questions that were plaguing her mind, but was halted when the black tomoe in his eyes began to spin.

Caught in his gaze she found that it was becoming rather difficult to keep her eyes open. The strength that she thought she had suddenly left her as she fell forward. She half expected her face to meet the ground, but through her drowsy thoughts she found that she didn't. Instead she was engulfed in warmth.

Sakura struggled to keep her eyes opened, but only managed to keep them half-lidded. There was movement around her. And she now found herself face up strong arms underneath carrying her. Somewhere in the confines of her mind she registered that the man was still staring at her and her broken arm seemed to tingle.

"You saved me," she whispered. He nodded once. Sakura smiled sluggishly. "Thank you."

For the first time since setting eyes on him he spoke. His voice was deep soothing, reassuring. "Sleep."

Sakura had no arguments with that.

And then there was darkness.

…

…

…

"Sakura? Sakura, wake up."

The twelve year old groaned out, eyes fluttering opened only to squeeze shut at the pounding in her head. "Shizune?" Kami, her voice sounded awful.

"Oh, thank goodness," she mumbled, or at least that what Sakura thought she heard. She could barely think with the ache that was pulsing through her head.

"Ugh! My head hurts!"

Shizune laughed softly before helping Sakura into a sitting position. "Here, take these." There were pills in her hands. Sakura took them gratefully without question.

After downing a while glass of water she took in her surroundings. She was in her room, the sun shining through her slightly drawn curtains.

Wait. Hold the phone.

How did she get here? Wasn't she out in the middle of an alleyway?

Shizune stiffened beside her, letting Sakura realized she voiced her thoughts aloud. "Shizune… I know this is going to sound strange, but… I think I was attacked… and not by a mugger or anything… but" her eyes darted towards the older woman's, "a monster."

Shizune's face hardened as she forced a smile. "Sakura-chan you were asleep for quite some time. You came home late last night," her tone turned reprimanding, "Which I don't have to tell you was a very bad idea." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, the first thing you did was collapse on your bed. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

Sakura blinked her expression turning thoughtful. "But… my arm it was…" her words died when she looked at said appendage. Eyebrows furrowed when she realized there was nothing wrong with it. Not even a scratch. "…never mind. I guess you're right." A weary smile made it to her face. "I always did have an over excited imagination." She scratched her cheek a silly grin on her face. Shizune gave Sakura reached out and ruffled her already disheveled hair before saying that she would return with some food leaving the young girl to wonder just what really happened.

But Shizune halted at her door, her shoulders tense. "Sakura," her voice was low serious.

"Hai, Onee-chan?"

"Promise me… next time you will not walk alone after sundown."

"Why?"

"Just promise me this, please."

With a slow nod of her head unsure why this suddenly came up Sakura reassured her, "You have my word."

Satisfied the dark haired woman sent her another smile before leaving her completely alone.

Maybe she really did dream it. She sighed. It felt so real.

Adjusting herself in her futon to get more comfortable, she noticed there was an object in her pocket. With a roll of her eyes she reached with her hand. She always had a terrible habit of leaving things in her pockets. Her hand wrapped around something cool and Sakura's forehead creased. "What?"

Withdrawing her hand from her pocket she pulled out a necklace. Her eyes widened in disbelief. This was very necklace that she picked up on the night of the attack! She squeezed the pendant in her hand. It really did happen. Her body shook. She was attacked by some form of supernatural some time ago. She closed her eyes trying to recall memories of that night, but it came out as a mush and a blur. The more she tried to conjure details the more they seemed to vanish out of her grasp.

Her forehead crumpled in frustration. She was starting to forget what exactly she was trying to remember. Her hand reached up to rub her temple, but she looked at the pendant in her other palm. What ever happened, this was physical proof. This necklace. She didn't know if symbolized anything, but she would never forget the eyes of the owner.

Crimson eyes.

_Fifteen years old_

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us. Ino is always trying to set me up on blind dates," Sakura laughed lightly, but inwardly wished to scorch a certain blond pig in mind.

"That's quite alright, Sakura-san. Although I did enjoy our meal and conversation, but I agree, it wouldn't have worked out for us," her male companion said a grin on his lips.

Sakura sent him a genuine smile glad to have met such a nice person who understood her intentions. His name was Ryo, and although he was quite handsome, he didn't appeal to her, and vice versa. "Would you like me to escort you home, Sakura-san?" he asked offering his arm to her.

Sakura opened her mouth to object, but upon realizing that it was starting to get dark out she smiled. "I'd like that," she said with another smile, but this time it was strained. Her eyes darted around her in alarm.

_Don't walk alone after sunset, _Shizune had told her. She snaked her arm through his and began pulling him towards her home. The last time she walked home alone… well something happened, but she couldn't quite remember.

What she did know was that she didn't want another repeat of it.

The pair continued walking for another ten minutes before the sound of a phone going off was heard. Ryo quickly apologized saying that it was his. He exchanged a few words; Sakura turned her head aside to give him privacy. Hearing his words of departure he turned to her with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our time together short. My sister demands that I be home at this moment. Something along the lines of roaches," he chuckled.

Sakura laughed softly, but confirmed that she understood and after a few more pleasant exchanges she bid him good bye.

Why Ryo's figure was out of sight, Sakura took off in a dash. Shit, she was alone and it was dark out. After a few minutes of running a bad feeling crawled up her spine. She picked up her pace completely ignoring the feel of her burning muscles. Her already rapidly beating heart sped up tenfold at the sound of a growl not far behind her. The sound reverberated through her mind stirring some lost memory.

The sight of something large and gruesome passed through her mind. She bit her lip. _Not again! _Her mind screamed. Another growl resounded before she was knocked off her feet. Landing against the ground on her back knocked the breath right out of her lungs, her vision darkening when her head rebounded off the ground. She let out a groan of pain, but was shortly cut off by a startled gasp when claws dug into the sleeves of her school uniform. Eyes shot open to find that a creature, so similar to one she had seen before, standing before her. She could feel its hot breath against her face and she cringed back a broke whimper escaping her lips.

A long appendage snaked out of its large mouth to run along her cheek. _Eww its tongue is so gross! _Its body shook with, what she figured, dark amusement. With the closeness between them Sakura could clearly see its face. Golden eyes shined, dilated. Its skin was rough almost similar to an alligator. The creature closely resembled a gargoyle.

It retracted its tongue only to widen its mouth even more. Its diameter was wide enough that she could possible fit her head in, not that she was going to test that theory. With claws pinning both her arms to her side harshly, breaking skin, Sakura had no hope for escape. Suddenly she felt cold. The creature began to inhale in some way and the girl felt a pull against her. Eyes clenched shut she felt as if something was being sucked out of her.

In the back of her mind she heard screaming. Hundreds of different voices were screaming in pain, despair, and Sakura felt as if her soul was screaming with them.

Sakura was on the brink of darkness her conscious mind seemed to slip away. With half-lidded eyes she turned directly to face the empty abyss that was its mouth. She uttered one sentence, a single sentence in a foreign tongue that she would not remember when she awoke later.

"_Be gone, demon."_

There was a bright light and the sound of a monstrous screaming before Sakura's body relaxing feeling the weight above her alleviated. With a satisfied sigh she closed eyes and succumb to the darkness.

…

…

…

_Where am I? What happened? Oh, shit, I'm dead aren't I?_

Sakura could vaguely gather the sounds she heard.

"They aren't supposed to be attacking her!" the voice rose, but not so much to be shouting yet. Well, at least she wasn't dead, because surely no one was supposed to be screaming in the afterlife. That meant that she was simply sleeping. Sakura wished they would lower their voice so she _could_ sleep!

"It cannot be helped," this voice was deeper, male.

Silence. "Why are they going after her? She hasn't fully matured yet."

"We don't know, but tonight she managed to fend a full fledged demon. In the brink of consumption she somehow managed to utter in the forgotten language."

"That means nothing! As you said yourself, she fended it off!" her voice turned into a low hiss, "she wouldn't have been able to protect herself had you not managed to arrive on time!"

"The first attack was unexpected and this second one was no coincidence. _He,_" his words spat, "is after her."

"…Does _she _know? She will not be pleased."

"Yes," there was a dry snort, "She raining hell up there right now."

There was a feminine sigh. "Such a temper, sounds just like her. Well then… we can only hope that we can keep her safe until she is of age. There's n-"

"Shizune?" Sakura finally called out weakly. The sound of shuffling was heard then her door opened a crack allowing a small stream of light to enter her darkened room.

"Sakura? Are you awake?" she kept her voice soft in contrast to her tone earlier.

Sakura only groaned out her answer.

Pushing the door fully opened she walked to her bedside taking her palm in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete shit."

Shizune laughed but it was half hearted. Sakura looked at her door to find another person standing in her doorway. His face was concealed under the hood of his cloak, but crimson eyes peered through the darkness. Sakura stared back her memory suddenly returning. She would never forget those eyes.

Forcing herself to sit up she pointed an accusing digit at the man. "You!"

Shizune having been taken back by her sudden movement gasped when Sakura pointed at her guest. "Sakura, lay back down this instant! You need to rest!"

"Not until I get some answers," Sakura resisted Shizune's attempts to push her back down, but in her weakened state it got her nowhere. "You, why couldn't I remember anything?"

"Hn… I never knew you were so annoying."

Sakura's jaw dropped like a gaping fish. "Excuse me, Mr. I'm-going-to-prance-around-in-a-cloak? You'd better answer my question!"

He chuckled softly before walking to her bedside opposite to Shizune.

Narrowed emerald eyes watched his every movement. He knelt beside her so that their eyes were at the same level. She met his gaze dead on, but that was her mistake. Familiar triple tomoe began to spin in both eyes and Sakura felt herself becoming light headed before passing out.

"She's not going to remember this attack for now," he said quietly standing up. Shizune followed suit her face grave.

"She was almost lost this time; make sure it doesn't happen again."

The male made to leap out of the window, but paused at her words. "No promises," and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: More will be revealed in time. Well, what do you guys think?

As I said before I don't know where this story will end up and I'm just giving it a shot since it's been plaguing my mind for...well, years! The pace for this story will be irregular, because I'm actually going to take my time with it (but hopefully not three years hehe). I am not setting any sort of deadline for updates sooo... yeah!

Tell me what you think!

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was recently inspired to update. So here you have it. Writing myself back into this story got me really excited, honestly. I'm hoping I will continue to update for the rest of the holidays. I apologize for any grammatical errors. It is quite late.

I hope you guys enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_I'm sorry Shizune-san, but there's nothing we can do."_

"…_Can you give me an estimated time length?"_

"_Sakura-san will not live pass her 18th birthday…"_

XxXx

The dark haired woman kept her gaze upon the window, but not quite taking in what was before her. It was raining. The clouds loomed over all the buildings the hospital overlooked. What a dreary day. If only she actually cared about the weather. No, there were more important things that plagued her mind.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Behind her, she could hear Sakura's soft breathing as she slept, synchronized with the incessant beeping of the heart monitor.

Tears silently fell along her cheeks.

Sakura isn't supposed to die so young…

"How long?" His low voice broke through the stillness of the room.

"It all depends on her. She could let go any minute."

He said nothing to this. Shizune didn't expect him to. He was a man of few words and sometimes none at all.

She stood up straighter to appear composed (she would wallow in her grief later) and turned to face her visitor. He remained concealed in a darkened corner, only the outline of his form could be seen, save for the brightness of his crimson eyes. They lingered on her for another second to acknowledge her attention, but soon turned to the sleeping girl before him.

Sakura slept on her back, her body tucked underneath the blanket saved for her arms that rested on top. Wires that hooked her to the heart monitor were attached to her arms and chest. Her face was devoid of any emotion, in contrast to her usual expressions that came and went with her dreams. She had always been a restless sleeper, but now there wasn't even a facial twitch.

The male approached Sakura as he lowered the hood of his cloak, revealing his face. He wasn't portraying any emotion, but his eyes expressed the concern he held for the girl. Slowly, with calculated movements, he tentatively grazed his finger along the back of her hand. Gently he touched her skin with the rest of his fingertips and with the ghost of a touch, ran it along her arm.

Sakura began to shift in her sleep causing him to pause in his movements before he continued on the return journey back to her hand. With gentle maneuvering, he placed his larger hand into her soft ones. In turn, her hand curled around his. His once crimson eyes soften and reverted to onyx, a rarely witness occasion. A soft mumble escaped her lips before she rolled to her side towards the young man. This shocked Shizune.

In the time that Sakura had been hospitalized, she had not moved from her resting position at all. Her gaze returned to the man's features to see a satisfied smirk appeared and with his free hand, he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

His hands withdrew from Sakura and his usual apathetic mask returned full force, crimson eyes glowing once again were now turned towards Shizune. Schooling her face with precise poise (for she was sure that the moment between the two was not meant for her eyes) she addressed him once again, "Sasuke, who is going to be here when the time comes?"

His gaze went flat. "Naruto."

Shizune frowned. "Shouldn't you be the one to accompany Sakura?" He said nothing, but Shizune could easily tell that he very much wanted to. "Naruto will take care of her."

Sasuke face grew dark. "He'd better."

Nothing more was needed to be said on the subject

With another lingering look towards Sakura, Sasuke walked back toward the shadowed corner and disappeared in its darkness. .

Releasing a long sigh she returned her gaze towards the window and watched the darkened clouds loom over the city as she reminisced on the day everything seemed to change.

~One week ago~

_Shizune could hear the distinct sounds of pages being turned through out their small apartment. She smiled softly as she walked towards the source of the noises. Strangely enough, Sakura had taken a liking in studying in the living room rather than her own room, which she was currently. Her backpack was placed on the rectangular coffee table that was centered in the room and papers of all kinds were strewn across its surface. She sat with her legs tucked towards the side in a lady like fashion. She was still clothed in her standard school sailor uniform and her pink hair was just a messy bundle held together by a pencil. Emerald eyes moved along the words of the book that she had lain on her lap. _

"_Sakura." Said girl pulled her eyes away from her book to acknowledge Shizune. "You're turning 18 in two weeks. Is there anything you would like to do?"_

_The young girl pursued her lips in thought before grinning. "Not really. Will you be on call that day?" Sakura was referring to the rounds Shizune worked as a nurse. With a shake of her head, the pink haired girl pouted slightly. "I suppose a home-cooked fancy dinner would suffice," she said wistfully, humor flashing in her eyes for a moment._

_Shizune decided to play along. "And pray tell, what were you planning on doing had I been scheduled not to be here?"_

_Sakura examined her nails nonchalantly. "Well if you really want to know," she paused dramatically with a mischievous glint in her bright eyes, "I was really hoping that with your absence I would be able to acquire various amounts of alcoholic substances and get completely smashed," she drawled out the word for emphasis, "with a couple of strangers that I have no business trusting from school."_

_A dark eye brow rose. "Really." Shizune laughed at the thought of Sakura being reckless. She was never that kind of teenager. _

_Sakura pouted. "Hey, I could be badass if I wanted to."_

"_You can't even say "badass" without making me laugh."_

_She began to giggle as well. "I suppose you're right." _

_A moment later, emerald eyes glazed over. The young girl shook her head side to side as if to clear her mind._

"_Sakura, is everything alright?" _

"_Yeah," she looked at her guardian in confusion, "I just suddenly felt light headed. I can't seem to focus…"_

_Strange. Shizune knelt beside the girl and placed her palm to her forehead. Her skin wasn't warm. "Are you feeling sick?"_

"_No, it just suddenly hit me. I can't seem to think straight and…th- I can't…" Shizune watched with worried eyes as Sakura seemed to struggle with more than just words, but just with simply speaking._

_Cradling her face in her hands she forced Sakura to look into her dark eyes. "Sakura, focus. What's wrong?"_

_Strings of mumbles fell from her lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sakura's body slacked as she lost conscious. "Sakura!" Quickly maneuvering the girl to the floor, she palpated for her pulse. Strong and at ease. Putting her ear next to her face she listened for her breathing. There was not hitch in her breath. Sakura's skin was at normal body temperature and there didn't seem to be anything wrong._

_Panic overtook Shizune. If there wasn't anything physically wrong with Sakura then it was worse than it seemed. _

"_Sasuke!" She called out knowing that he would be able to hear her. _

_Only a slight change of pressure signified that he had arrived. _

"_You called," it wasn't a question. His eyes quickly assessed his surroundings as if looking for signs of danger, but when they came across Sakura's still body he moved across the room with speed unknown to humans. _

"_There's something wrong with Sakura. She just passed out, but I can't seem to figure out what could have possibly caused it," Shizune said quickly._

_Kneeling beside Sakura's head, he cradled her face in his larger ones with gentleness Shizune had never witnessed before. He placed his hands on her eyelids to push them open giving him access so he could probe into them with his own eyes. Tomoe spun in a circular motion slowly for a few moments. Something flashed in his eyes before he closed both his eyes and hers before withdrawing his hands._

"_Is she okay?" she kept her voice low, hoping against hope that everything was going to be fine._

_He was silent for a moment as he clenched his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _

"_Sakura's dying."_

~Present~

After further discussion, it was revealed that Sakura's soul was growing weak, so weak that it could no longer sustain her physical form. Shizune theorized that the cause of such happenings were from Sakura's encounter with the rouge demon when she was fifteen.

Although Sakura had managed to fend off the demon, a portion of its spirit had managed to leech on to Sakura's life essence. Sasuke did not sense anything amiss so it continued to latch on to her. Throughout the following years it continued to draw bits and pieces of her soul until she got too weak.

All of this without anyone knowing until it was too late.

The only way to extract the demon is for Sakura to be at her absolute weakest. When this occurs the demon would find that there was nothing left to feed off of. With that it would release its claws and leave itself exposed to be destroyed.

Sakura would be at her weakest only after her body fails her. She would have to die to be freed.

This caused more tears to fall from Shizune's eyes. Cradling her face in her hands soft sobs escaped her lips. She was supposed to keep her safe. She was to make sure no harm came to Sakura while she remained in this world. It was her job to prepare the young girl for what awaited her, yet, here she stood at Sakura's deathbed without the chance to even say good bye.

Her chest heaved with the sobs that seemed to shake her to the core.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

XxXx

Sakura's heart stopped beating four days later.

XxXx

"Hello? Is anybody out there?"

Sakura huffed out in frustration. She had been wandering around the hospital for what seemed like forever (although she knew it was only for a few minutes), but to her dismay no one seemed to be working on this floor.

In fact, there didn't seem to be any sound at all besides the sound of her bare feet padding against the tile floor. Oddly enough, Sakura found that she was not dressed in a hospital gown like she originally thought, but in a white dress that reached short of her knees and straps that were about an inch in width. The strangest of them all was the fact that she was wearing the necklace that she hid away in her drawers back home. The pendant felt cool in her hands as she clutched it. Sakura discovered that by doing so she felt waves of comfort overflow her.

If only she could remember how she managed to obtain it, though.

She groaned out in frustration both at her inability to recall the memory and the fact that there was no one around! "Can anybody hear me?" She shouted at the tops of her lungs.

No response.

"Typical," she muttered as she continued down the hall way. She had noticed there didn't seem to be any lights that were turned on and everything around her was like watching a black and white movie, yet when she could clearly see the color of her skin and the oddity that she called her hair.

What was going on?

Feeling completely hopeless about her situation she slid her back against a wall and crumpling to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her legs she placed her forehead against her knees so that she could concentrate.

What was the last thing she remembered? She could distinctly remember passing out while she was joking with Shizune about her birthd-

Wait a minute. How long ago was that day? How long was she unconscious?

What the hell happened?

Her thoughts were broken when the distinct sound of something sharp being scraped along the floor echoed in the dimmed hallways. Immediately she lifted her head towards the sound and pushed herself onto her feet.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she called out.

Apprehension overtook her. The scraping continued on becoming higher in pitch causing Sakura to wince.

Down the hall she saw the shadowed form of something enormous in size. It took a step forward emerging from the shadows. It continued to approach her revealing something that caused a flash of a memory to emerge in her mind.

_Four legs._

_Two wings._

_White fangs._

Whatever creature stood before her, she had seen it before. She took a step back which caused it to growl out fiercely. It seemed to crouch down, ready to attack. Sakura's body shook in fear, but her feet seemed frozen on the spot. It growled again, its long tongue flicking out as if licking its lips at the sight of a delicious meal.

'_I have a feeling that's exactly what it's thinking,' _Sakura thought with dry humor.

_**Run, **_a voice in her head seemed to say. The creature pulled its head back and growled loudly again before darting forward.

_**RUN NOW, SAKURA! **_

Turning on her heel, she sprinted in the opposite direction, her blood pounding in her ear along with the sound of its legs stomping against the ground with every step it took closer to her.

Sakura weaved through the halls, her legs burning with the over exertion. She knew that thing was going to catch up to her soon, but she prayed to Heaven and beyond that she would make it through this.

But as she rounded the corner she knew that there was no hope for her. She had reached the end of the hall where only a window was poised. She could see the skies horizon which meant that she was on the upper floors of the hospital. She cursed under her breath as she halted to a stop. Whirling around, she could only watch in desperate panic as the creature gained distance and lunged for her. The impact was atrocious and it took her breath away. The momentum knocked her off her feet and forced both Sakura and the monster out the window. She cried out in pain as the glass easily pierced through her skin and the demon latched its claws into her sides. Suspended in air she knew this was going to be her end. Tears sprung in her eyes at her inevitability of it all.

Sakura's only wish was that she was to die at the hands of gravity and not by being devoured by this monster.

She closed her eyes and her body relaxed. There was no point.

_**Don't give up. I will kill you if you give up on me now, **_the voice seemed to growl. Sakura smiled at hilarity of the threat, but oddly enough, she felt a spark of hope as if there was some way she could make it out of this situation.

Her smile abruptly faded when the demon squeezed at her sides even more and the presence in the back of her mind roared out in so much anger that Sakura would've cringed in fear.

Her blood felt warm as it soaked her now ruined dress. At least she'll die while looking somewhat pretty.

_**You're not going to fucking die. Fight back.**_

'_I can't,' _she thought hopelessly while grabbing for the pendant that was suspending in midair before her face. In an instant, fierce warmth flooded through her and her blood burned.

Being face to face with the demon she narrowed her eyes at its golden ones. "I won't let this end like this. I'm not going to end my life with your ugly face being the last thing I see!" She yelled. A tingly sensation overtook her and suddenly something appearing to be like feathers appeared around her. Looking behind her she found that the feathers were actually wings that were attached to her back.

The growl that broke through the demon's mouth reminded Sakura that she didn't have time to wonder why the hell she had wings, but that she need to escape the creature's grasped. Going with instinct she made her wings engulf her forcefully pushing through the demon's arms. With a twist of her body she pushed her wings open, forcing the demon's claws the release her. Sakura cried out in pain, but did not falter in her movements.

Placing her feet against the creature's underbelly, she bent her legs and then extended, pushing her away from it giving her ample room to expand her wings just in time to pull herself up and away from hitting the top of a building.

Although she was no longer in danger of colliding with the previous building she found that she was having difficulties with flapping her wings since there were being used for the first time. They were weak, but it was enough to allow Sakura to glide down with some sense of control. She looked over her shoulder to see that the creature had also expanded its dark wings and was now headed towards her again. Cursing again she darted forward, but found that she was about collided with another window in a few seconds. Shielding her face with her arms and curling her wings around her to shield her body she broke the glass and made impact with the floor very violently.

Due to the momentum, Sakura continued to roll until she hit the opposite wall. She cried out in pain as a shard of glass embedded itself in her leg. Lying on her side she reached for the shard with shaking hands. Pulling it out her sight began to blur with the tears that sprang from her eyes. She vaguely registered that her wings glowed and dispersed in a cloud of silver dust.

Sakura struggled to push herself to a sitting position cursing at the loss of her only defensive weapon. What was she going to do now? What can she do?

A harsh screech reached her ears and she watched as the demon flew through another window not far from her. She shielded her face with one arm feeling more glass shred her skin. Her body burned and ached. Every wound pulsed in pain. How much longer can she last?

The creature situated itself easily back on its legs. Glass didn't seem to affect its rough skin and it was currently looking at her with its golden eyes completely unscathed.

'_Now that's not fair,' _she thought at the unfairness of everything.

It approached her slowly as if to draw out the end of the chase. "Come on! Just get over with!" Sakura screamed through her tears. She was so tired.

It made a noise that sounded close to a chuckle. Crouching down, it prepared to pounce at her again just as it did at the beginning.

Sakura stared back with determination. She wasn't going to close her eyes and give the ugly thing the satisfaction. She was going to face her death head on.

With a final growl it lunged for her, and Sakura held her breath while reaching for her necklace seeking courage to fill her in her last moments.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sakura could no longer feel the burns of her cuts, the ache in her sides, or the wetness of her blood. With complete clarity she watched as the creature gained distance towards her. Its once gold eyes had turned black in its hunger.

So close.

This was it. Sakura smiled in sick humor. _'Sorry, voice in my head, you won't get the chance to kill me because this sick bastard is about to do it for you.'_

It was so close that she could almost small its foul odor.

Then there was a flash of yellow and suddenly the predator was no longer in front of her. Sakura sat up straighter in surprise. What just happened?

Looking towards the left she realized that it had been knocked away from her and was brutally slammed against the wall, the concrete wall cracking due to the impact. It was held in place with a sword that pierced through its chest. It violently clawed at the sword, trying to escape its temporary captivity.

"I am so sorry that I'm late!"

Sakura jumped and quickly looked in front of her to be face to face with a crouching teenage boy who grinned at her sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. She could only stare at cerulean eyes in wonder. He had bright spiky blonde hair and scars on his cheeks that seemed to resemble whiskers. He wore black fitted pants that were tucked into his black sandals. Covering his torso was also a form fitted short sleeve shirt with a white vest on top. His hands were donned with fingerless gloves that reached above his elbows and arm guards. **(A/N: Anbu uniform) **

And to top off his wardrobe, he had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck with the ends flowing freely.

"No one told me that you had passed on! So that's why I'm late," he said quickly.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by coughs that tore through her. With a bloodied cut up hand she covered her mouth only to pull away and notice that she was coughing blood now. Great.

Seeing this, her companion's eyes widened and then narrowed at the demon. "He's going to kill me after this. I know it," he said with a tone of humor, "Oh, and in case you pass out on me before I'm finished with this piece of shit, my name is Naruto. Don't wear it out."

Sakura could only nod as she struggled to stay conscious, but alas, her body gave out on her. The last thing she remembered were strangled shrieking and splattering. In the next moment it was silent. Then her face met the ground and all was black.

* * *

><p>I Hope this chapter picks up more interest and even more so as the story line continues.<p>

Anyway...

Happy Holidays!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My excitement for this story could not be held back. For the past two days I stumbled with this chapter. There are some flaws that I can't change since I'm not very good with description and imagery. If i could draw I would give visual representation, but sadly I can't.

Anway,

Enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sakura fought through the cloud of distortion that hovered in her mind. It felt like there was a heavy blanket atop her body, for her limbs felt heavy.

She felt utterly like crap. The sounds of murmured voices reached her ears. There were people talking. Sakura forced her mind to focus on the words as the came through one ear and out the other.

After a moment, she chose to give up, allowing her mind to become alert naturally. Feeling returned to her muscles and she curled her fingers in the slightest motion. She felt cotton brush her fingertips. An image of a white blanket appeared in her mind. Oh, she hoped that she didn't bleed all over it.

Then she realized that her body no longer ached or seared in pain, in exception for the injuries on her sides. Other than that, everything felt fine. She faintly recalled all the injuries she sustained before passing out. Her body's nearly full recovery surprised her. How was she able to recuperate so quickly?

The surrounding conversation finally became clear as she stopped her thoughts and focused on their words.

"What the hell happened?" a male voice hissed anger. His voice sounded vaguely familiar to Sakura, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"The fucking bastard didn't want us to get to her, that's what," another male said.

Ah, this voice she could easily place. What was his name again? Something related to food…

Naruto. A flash of his sun-kissed skin ran through her mind. She remembered his bright grin, but with the tone of his voice right now, she began to wonder if his grin was really real. She had been bleeding herself half to death and could've been imagining things.

The first voice changed the subject as if trying to suppress his anger. "How long has she been unconscious?"

This time a feminine soft voice spoke out, "Awhile. She can't heal like we can, but she should be waking up soon."

Further into the conversation, the pain on her sides became more prominent and she groaned out. Immediately, she felt something touch her arm. "She's awake," she said to the other two, but to her, "Are you in pain?" Sakura couldn't only give her a single nod and then a tingling sensation overcame her. "You should be fine now. Can you open your eyes for me?"

With the greatest of efforts, Sakura did as she was asked of and was met with a pair of lavender eyes that assessed her. Sakura took in pale skin and dark flowing long hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. She wore a simple dark blue kimono with a baby blue obi sash and had a golden chain bracelet on her left wrist. This girl was beautiful, so beautiful that Sakura suddenly felt bashful, hoping that her face wasn't marred with scars and that all the blood had been wiped off.

Being reminded of her injuries she looked down at herself and was surprised to find that not only was she cleansed of blood, but that someone had changed her clothes. In place of her previous white dress, she now wore a black v-neck shirt and matching capri pants.

Sakura pushed herself up, but her arms gave out. Before she could fall back into the bed the dark haired girl caught her by the shoulders and helped her into a sitting position. Sakura watched as the other girl repositioned the pillows behind her, so that she may remain propped up without difficulty.

Mumbling a soft thank you, she finally took in her surroundings.

She was sitting in a futon that had a cotton sheet, just as she presumed, and beside her on the floor sat a small lantern that lit the room. The room was not very large and there were no windows, only a door-less frame as the entry way. Against one of the walls sat a weapons rack that held an assortment of weaponry. Leaning against the wall beside the lone furnishing, Naruto had his arms crossed and with one knee bent, propped on of his feet against the wall in a posture of pure relaxed coolness. He grinned openly towards her.

"Morning, Sakura-chan, thought you'd never wake up. You had us worried for a second."

"What happened?"

"I saved your life!" he answered cheerfully, "Oh, and I kicked ass."

"More like made a mess of everything," the fourth occupant of the room finally said. Sakura's attention snapped toward him. She frowned as his appearance brought about a lost memory. She vaguely heard Naruto's reply of the "mess" not being his fault, but she paid no mind to him. She had seen this man before. His features were unbelievable striking. He was extremely handsome with his pales since and combined with his onyx eyes and spiking raven hair, he gave off an aura that demanded attention and respect. Not to mention, he was incredibly sexy.

His cloak was pulled over one shoulder revealing the same fitted clothing as Naruto did (in exception of the orange scarf) and Sakura could easily make out his muscular form. His biceps were clearly defined as he crossed his arms. She blushed in embarrassment for ogling him. Forcing her eyes away from his body, she finally met his gaze.

Onyx clashed with emerald, and suddenly Sakura forgot how to breathe. His intense gaze seemed to prod into her soul and her heart stuttered. She found she couldn't look away, as if he was putting her into a trance. And then she remembered.

"YOU AGAIN?" she pointed an accusing finger at him. The girl beside her blinked in surprise and glanced at the other man, while Naruto snickered.

He smirked in response which seemed to accent his already impossibly handsome features. "Missed me?"

Sakura growled. "Not at all! You kept messing with my memories!"

"Seeing as you recognize me, I don't see this as an issue."

"But those were my memories! MINE!" She knew she sounded like a child, but, damn it, she always hated the frustrating haze in her mind that always blocked her when she tried to recall those two nights.

"Say please and I'll return them," although his face remained impassive, his dark eyes held a glint of humor.

"Never," she hissed before huffing and crossing her arms. "Jerk," she mumbled.

Naruto seemed like he was going to burst, as he shook with loud guffaws. Holding his stomach, he bent over and slapped his knee. "This is just too good!" Straightening out he wiped his eyes of a tear. "Teme, I think you've met your match."

Onyx eyes rolled.

With a contented sigh, Naruto tilted his head. "Don't you need to be somewhere?"

Sasuke gave him a long gaze and with a quickness that Sakura would have missed if she blinked, he withdrew a knife and launched it at Naruto's head. With a 'thunk' it embedded itself in the wall beside the blonde's. He did not flinch, only frowned.

With one more glance towards Sakura, the dark haired male turned on his heel and left the room.

"Oh, touchy," Naruto mumbled before calling out, "You could have just said "yes"!" He gave a small pout, "He always has to go and make himself look cool."

Sakura grumbled, "He's not that cool. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?"

"Sasuke, the lord almighty that has graced himself with a stick up his ass," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Naruto," the girl beside her reprimanded with a tone that made the blond scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan."

Lavender eyes turned towards Sakura. "Yes, as Naruto-kun said, my name is Hinata. I healed you."

Sakura looked down at her hands and arms. "How did you heal me so fast? I don't see any scars."

Naruto pushed himself off the wall and came to sit on the side of the bed. "Well first off, after what just happened to you can probably figure out that you're not longer in a world you understand, right?" Sakura nodded. "There is Heaven and Hell," he looked at her, "and everything in between. We live in a world where the living does not exist."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you trying to say that we're…" she paused to find the right word, "ghosts?"

Naruto laughed, "No, what we are is so much cooler than simple paranormal stuff. We're what humans call angels and we have some badass abilities, hence your healed body."

"That would explain the wings," Sakura said thoughtfully.

Naruto's ever present smile only widened. "Oh yeah! That was so awesome!"

Sakura finally asked the one question that was nagging at her. "So what happened to me?"

Hinata was the one to explain. "I do not wish to startle you with the truth, but if you hadn't figured it out yet, then you must know that you died," Sakura's eyes widened, "or really, your soul left your body which is why you're here. Do you remember being attacked when you were younger?"

Sakura thought back and nodded. "That thing attacked me before. Twice. But I remember one time where it got really close to me and I felt like a part of me was being forcefully pulled away. Why is that?"

"There are rogue demons that exist in our world. They wander jumping between worlds seeking for exposed souls. They prey and feed off of us. Of course, they are not the most dangerous things that exist here, but they are very powerful in groups. When alone they strike vulnerable souls, such as yourself. They sought you out in the living world somehow able to sense your spirit."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me this was supposed to happen?" Sakura asked with great shock.

"Yes and no. You were destined to pass on and join us, but something went wrong after the second attack." Sakura tilted her head in confusion. The other girl looked thoughtful for a moment before elaborating, "You were born in a physical vessel that acts as an incubator of some kind. Your body nurtures, protects, and retains your soul so that when the time came you would be ready for these worlds. Your guardian, Shizune, was to explain everything to you and help you ease into this when you came of age, eighteen, but everything didn't go as planned."

Sakura struggled to keep up with what Hinata was telling her. Shizune knew all along. No wonder she had warned Sakura about being out late alone. She had known that there were things out there that sought her out.

"What went wrong? Why did I die?" Sakura still couldn't remember why she died and only that she had fainted, but never woke up again.

"Even though you managed to ward off the demon, it latched onto your physical form. Had you been like us it wouldn't have been able to do this. In this case, your body was not only your protector, but your weakness." Hinata face saddened, "because you were human is why you had to die. After you passed on, the demon returned to finish its task."

Sakura looked at her hands trying to absorb everything. How come Shizune knew about this? Was Shizune some how related to this? These people seemed to know more about herself than she did. Never before had she felt so small.

"Why me?" she whispered.

Hinata shook her head, "I'm afraid that it is not in my place to explain that reason to you, but you will find out."

Sakura nodded.

Off towards the side Naruto closed his eyes. Hinata seemed to have notice and asked him if there was something wrong. He grinned, "Duty calls." He walked to Hinata's side and took her hand in his own.

"Be safe," she said softly.

"Always," he placed a parting kiss to the back of her hand and with a small squeeze he let go and left.

Hinata stared after him wistfully, a blush glazing her fair skin.

"Are you and Naruto together?" Sakura asked clearly seeing the obvious love in her eyes for the blonde boy.

She nodded. "Naruto and I are soul mates," she smiled, "literally."

"Oh," she didn't question further for it was quite self explanatory. "Where is he going?"

"I'm assuming there was a disturbance in one of the other dimensions. Naruto is a fighter, as well as Sasuke."

"What are they fighting?"

She seemed to debate whether or not to tell Sakura, but did so anyway. "Even though we are angels it does not mean everyone is or remains pure. Some lose themselves to various negativities such as loss, power, or anger. Some are born into the darkness. They fight and protect a man that wishes to destroy all that is good. His name is Orochimaru. His goal is to overtake the upper world and become some kind of supreme leader. It's our job to make sure this doesn't happen," Hinata sighed, "Naruto and Sasuke are one of the many that patrol the borders in case Orochimaru decides to try for another attack."

Everything seemed to be right out of a fantasy book. Angels and demons. Heaven and Hell. Light and darkness.

Sakura noticed Hinata stiffen and she inquired about her well-being. "Yes, I'm fine, but we must leave. Are you well enough to walk?" she asked urgently as she stood up.

"I think so. Is there something wrong?"

"We're being attacked and we have to get out of here."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Orochimaru's henchmen. Now hurry please."

With stiff muscles, Sakura hauled herself on her feet and in the distance she could hear rubble collapsing.

"Hinata, are we underground?"

"Yes, our current location acts as a safe house for those who must rest," her eye brows furrowed, "but it may seem that it is no longer safe." Hinata grabbed a weapons holster that contained two kunai and tossed it towards her. Sakura caught it easily, but looked on with confusion. "Strap it on to your leg. You may need it," she grabbed a sheathed tanto blade and tucked it in her obi from behind. "Quickly, Sakura-chan. We don't have much time!" Startled by the sudden urgency in Hinata's voice, she nearly dropped the holster. She did as she was told right as Hinata grabbed for Sakura's wrist and began to pull her towards an escape route.

The two continued to run away from the chaos until they reached the end of the hall. Sakura looked around in confusion. They just ran themselves into a dead end! Emerald eyes sought out lavender in fear, but Hinata's eyes were closed in concentration. With a lift of her hand, she faced her palm away from her and towards the blank wall in front of them. Her bracelet began to glow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm opening a portal so that we may escape. This bracelet allows me to do so."

A small circle appeared in front of them and gradually it expanded large enough to go through. On the other side of the portal, Sakura could see a grass meadow that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. She could feel a slight pressure with the change of gravity. The force pulled gently on her towards the opening.

"Where do you ladies think you're going?"

Sakura spun on her heel to see that a burly man twice her size stood before them, a blade in hand. Hinata pulled her tanto out while pulling her kimono off. Underneath she wore clothes similar to Sakura's. Crouching down she got into a defensive position.

"Oh, the little one wants to play," he taunted maniacally, "I would love to entertain myself with you, but I have business with the pinkie standing behind you."

Keeping her full attention on the enemy before them, Hinata spoke out, "Sakura-chan, I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to jump through the portal alone. I'm afraid I must hold him off so that you may reach safety."

"Hinata, I can't just leave you here!"

"Yes. You can and you will," for the quickest of seconds, she turned and gave Sakura a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. Someone of our kind will find you soon."

'No!" Sakura stubbornly shouted.

When the man stepped forward, a chain of reaction followed after. Hinata's hand, that was not wielding her weapon, glowed. She spun on her heel, and with some force of power, the blue energy in her hand burst towards Sakura pushing her through the portal.

Sakura landed on her back against the grass. Quickly pulling herself back up, she ran back towards the portal. Slowly it began to close. "NO! HINATA!"

The last thing she saw was Hinata pushing the man back with a combination of multiple moves. And then Sakura could no longer see her.

Falling to her knees, Sakura could only stare on in despair. She could've helped. She could've done something! Anything!

Her shoulders slumped as she cradled her face in her hands. She was useless! With a defeated sigh she gathered herself up and took in her surroundings. Her assumptions were correct. She was in the middle of nowhere. The meadow stretched for what seemed like miles. The grass swayed with the gentle breeze and floral scents hit Sakura's senses.

Great. What now? Hinata had said that someone was going to come for her, but what if it was the enemy. She wouldn't even be able to tell the difference.

With another sigh of resignation, she figured she might as well start walking. It wouldn't help to remain in the place she was last seen, in case an enemy found her first.

XxXx

Sakura pumped more energy into her legs as she ran, again, from danger. One minute she had been fidgeting with flower petals and in the next, a portal had opened nearby. Three demons leaped out and stood poised to attack. One was very similar to the demon that attacked her earlier in its gargoyle-like appearance and the other two resembled a serpent of some kind that seemed to reach the length of ten feet. Lastly, the third demon had similar attributes to a lion, its fangs protruding out of its mouth and claws pawing the ground fiercely.

"Come on! You have got to be kidding me," Sakura yelled out in frustration as she took off in the opposite direction. She just about had it with being attacked so many times!

The sounds of their animalistic cries were heard from behind her. She looked before her and found that in the horizon it seemed as if the meadow faded, but she continued on, nonetheless.

Gaining more distance, she realized that it was a drop off right into what seems to be a vast ocean. Just her luck. She couldn't very well turn around now. With a determined push, she launched herself into midair and closed her eyes, her arms and legs spread wide. Reaching deep within her, she called desperately for her wings.

Familiar warmth tingled around her and with a triumphant smile she opened her eyes and stretched her wings out. The wind pushed against her from underneath allowing her to gain altitude. From then on, maneuvering her newly gained appendages felt natural.

From behind she sensed that she was being followed. She refused to look back and only pressed on forward, but imagine the surprise on her face when a ball of darkness shot passed her. Crying out in surprise she swerved aside and noticed that it originated from the snake. Cursing under her breath, she began to evade left and right as various attack came from the three demons.

Suddenly she was struck with an idea. Turning her body over to where she was facing her enemies, she watched as the snake conjured another ball of darkness in its mouth. Quickly reaching for a kunai knife, she squeezed it in her palm. A sense of familiarity flooded her. With her instincts guiding her, she prayed that she would hit her mark. Throwing the weapon it soared through the space between them and managed to pierce the snake in its mouth. It gurgled purple blood and faltered in its flight pattern, but most importantly, it lost its control on the attack causing it to implode pushing the other two demons aside with its force.

"Yes!" Sakura shouted in satisfaction. One down. Two to go. She may be able to hold them off!

She spoke too soon as the gargoyle's now-sharp tongue extended and pierced her left wing. Sakura felt a sharp pain and looked towards her injury and saw that a silver liquid bled from the wound. Slowly her appendages dispersed just as they did before leaving Sakura in free fall towards the waters below.

Not even having enough time to scream for her life, Sakura outstretched her arms forwards and dove deep into the water. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes and quickly swam to the surface. She could hear two other splashes, as her attackers dove in after her. She pushed herself harder towards the surface, but she gurgled in surprise when something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back down. She screamed again clawing desperately upwards.

A moment later, Sakura realized that she wasn't drowning. In fact, she was breathing just fine, and she could see under water with almost perfect clarity. Then she rolled her eyes at her foolishness. Right, she was an angel. Not like they needed oxygen anyway.

Quickly grabbing for her last remaining kunai knife she cut through the demon's tongue that held her. Purple liquid stained the water and Sakura used this as her opportunity to escape. As she broke through the surface, what felt like claws dug into her shoulders and began to lift her from the water. Hissing in pain, she stabbed its arms desperately in hopes that it would release her. With an injured tongue, it wrapped itself around her wrist and tore her only weapon away.

Off in the distance she could see the lion approach with animalistic ferocity. It quickly flew into the gargoyle probably wanted Sakura for itself. Fantastic. Two demons were now fighting for her while she basically sat right between them. The jostling caused the claws the held her captive to sink in more into her shoulders. Blood ran down her arms and she could only watch as the liquid essence drip off her body and fall towards the ground below. Apparently the demon had flows back towards the meadow. _Probably so it could put her down and savor her as a meal_, Sakura thought mirthlessly.

The lion backed up a further distance before heading towards the gargoyle full speed. Sakura closed her eyes knowing that this was not going to end well. The collision was brutal on her shoulders and for a moment she thought her arms were going to be ripped off. But just the opposite, they loosened and now Sakura found herself falling from dangerous heights.

A terrified scream was ripped from her body.

Sakura wasn't sure how an angel dies or if she would survive this fall, but due to her experience gained by all these attacks, she figured that her body was probably going to be broken beyond prepare if she was ever found.

She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the sickening crack that was sure to ensue, but an opposing force caught her. Arms wrapped around her, one across her shoulders and the other under her knees, carrying her bridal style. Their grip pulled her so close that she could not see who was currently holding her, but the distinct smell of pure masculinity and burnt ashes wafted her nose.

"Hold on," a deep voice whispered in her ear.

It was Sasuke. His warm breath gently blew against her ear causing her to blush, but she obeyed nonetheless. Wrapping her arms tightly around her savior's neck she pulled herself closer. Over his shoulder she could see his wings, but unlike her own, his were gray. His raven hair swayed with the wind, his bangs gently caressing her face. The most striking detail of all were that his eyes were no longer onyx, but crimson, just as they were the first time she saw him.

He moved one of his arms around her waist, tightening his grip, and with his free hand he gently pressed her head in the crook between his neck and shoulders.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," he muttered before taking a deep breath releasing it a moment later. Sakura could feel the warmth of his attack and watched in amazement as he charred the demons with a giant fireball that he expelled from his mouth. Their strangled cries reached Sakura's ears and she pressed her face into his shoulder to block out the noise.

The sound of his wings pounding in the wind was now the only thing she could hear. Slowly he glided down and placed her on the ground. Propping herself up with her arms leaning back she stared up at him. Her gaze did not waver from his form even as he knelt beside her.

Their eyes met and Sakura couldn't bring up the strength to look away. So she glared. Hard.

"You're late."

Surprise seemed to cross his face before he smirked. "And you're annoying."

She huffed before turning her face away from him. Sasuke softly chuckled at her antics, but Sakura could careless. "Hinata told me that someone was supposed to come find me."

"And I did."

She whipped her head around and her glare seemed to darken more. "After I was attacked again."

"Well perhaps if you could better defend yourself, you wouldn't have to depend on someone else to come to your rescue."

Sakura cringed back and lowered her eyes. That stung, but Sasuke was right. She was weak. She knew she had a reason to, but she hated being weak, no matter the circumstances. Biting her lip she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. Looking away she hoped that she wouldn't cry in front of Sasuke. He didn't deserve to see her tears.

Sasuke seemed to realize his mistake as he shifted uncomfortably. From her peripherals she saw his clenched fists. Curiously she looked up at his face to see that he was turned away from her and that he seemed angry, perhaps at himself.

Well he should. His words hurt. With a clenched jaw, he spoke words that surprised her. "Please don't cry." His usual arrogance could not be heard in his voice. Sakura figured that Sasuke was not one to say "please" often. She quickly wiped her eyes, but winced when she jostled her injuries.

"You're hurt."

"Because you were _late,_" she emphasized.

He ignored her. "Hold still. I won't be able to heal you completely. You'll be bruised." With gentle fingers, he prodded gentle on her torn skin. She hissed and his movements seemed to hesitate before continuing on with more caution. His hand emitted a green glow and she watched in fascination as her skin seemed to mend itself together. After a moment, all that was left that indicated she was ever hurt were the splotches of blue and purple. She frowned at it, but knew that it was better than profusely bleeding everywhere.

"Are you injured anywhere else?"

She refused to look at him, determined to stay mad. "My wings."

His forehead creased. "I cannot heal those. I'll have to take you to Tsunade." The foreign name perked her curiosity, making her forget her anger.

"Who's Tsunade?" she asked turning back towards him.

"You'll find out," extending to his full height he looked down at her. "I'm going to have to carry you again."

"Can't we walk?" she squeaked. She refused to touch him again. He was a pompous ass and she did not wish to stay in his presence anymore than was necessary.

Her blatant refusal did not deter him. He just seemed satisfied that she wasn't going to cry. Jerk.

A soft chuckle passed his lips. "We have to fly." He extended his hand, palm up, towards her.

Seeking comfort she again grasped the pendant tightly in a fist. Sasuke's eyes darkened as they followed her actions. She didn't think much of it when she suddenly felt reassured. With a deep breath, she placed her hand in his. Curling his fingers around hers he heaved her into his arms, once again bridal style. Sakura kept her arms crossed refusing to touch Sasuke anymore than she needed to. The man only smirked at her actions.

Gray wings expanded and flapped rustling the grass and flowers where he stood. Bending his knees slightly he pushed off the ground with great power and they shot into the sky. Sakura screamed and flailed her arms around seeking for some kind of support. Unfortunately that meant her having to grab Sasuke. Rather tightly she may add.

"You insufferable jerk! You did that on purpose!" she yelled through the rushing air while her arms tightened around his neck. Sasuke smirk did not falter at all.

They broke through the first layer of clouds and Sakura was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata hovering on the other side both with their wing sprouted as well. She couldn't help but notice the contrast of colors for their wings. Just like Sasuke, Naruto's wings were gray and Hinata's were white just like her own.

"Hinata! You're okay," Sakura cried out with relief.

The girl only smiled as she and Naruto joined Sasuke in his flight pattern.

"Hinata," Sasuke called out, his previous teasing tone gone from his voice, "we need to take her to Tsunade."

Hinata nodded. "Very well. Stay behind me."

Sakura watched as her bracelet glowed again. She darted forward, gaining speed. Naruto and Sasuke easily kept up with her.

Up ahead Sakura saw a familiar hole appear and on the other side she saw a cobble stone path that lead up a hill to a Japanese temple.

Without hesitation, the three of them flew through the portal, with Sakura in hand.

XxXx

Landing gracefully, Sasuke gently placed Sakura on her feet. Emerald eyes paid no mind as they widened in wonder, trying to take in their setting. The sound of water running came from a koi pond not far from the stone path. She took in the architecture of the temple before them. It looked to be three floors tall. Sakura had seen buildings such as this in her history books. It was amazing.

Sasuke placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the temple, Naruto and Hinata in tow hand in hand. A red rug was rolled out starting at the entrance and ending at what seemed to be a sitting place. The sitting area was slightly elevated as there were three steps that lead to it. She noticed that there were two people, a man and woman, who currently occupied the room besides the four of them. They seemed to have been in deep conversation and had surprised expressions on their faces as they took in their visitors.

The woman stood her hazel eyes never leaving Sakura. She had flowing waist length blond hair that were tied into low twin ponytails. She wore a gray kimono blouse tied by a pale blue obi sash and gray pants. She was inexplicably beautiful. She held her head high as if demanding respect.

And she was rather busty, Sakura noticed with humor.

The man stood as well. He had long white messy hair that was tied into a pony tail with shoulder length bangs that framed his face. On his forehead he had a horned headband. He wore a green short kimono shirt with matching pants and a short sleeveless red cloak.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto!" the white haired man bellowed a vein pulsing, "I told you not to call me that!"

The blond woman's eye twitched as she punched the side of the man's face, sending him towards the opposite wall. "Jiraiya! No yelling in my house!" she shouted.

"Gomen, hime," he struggled to say as he lay on the floor, a crumpled mess.

Naruto pointed a finger and laughed. "That's what you get Ero-sennin."

Hazel eyes turned dangerously towards the young man. "You'd better shut your mouth, you little runt," her eyes seemed to gleam dangerously. Naruto shrunk and hid behind Hinata.

"Gomen!"

Hinata sweat dropped.

Sasuke and Sakura just watched, one with confusion and the other with boredom.

Coughing to get their attention, Sasuke spoke, "Tsunade, this is Sakura," said woman seemed to stiffen, "she need medical attention. Her wings were injured." He returned his hand to the small of her back once again to prod her forward.

"Of course," she said her eyes glistened, but locked onto the pink haired girl.

Tsunade stepped down gracefully and walked up to the younger girl.

Confusion over took Sakura as she watched the older woman touch her face tentatively with her hand. Her emotions were concealed behind a stoic mask, but her hazel eyes burned with emotion. Sakura opened her mouth to inquire what the woman was doing, but she requested that Sakura call upon her wings.

Having done so, twice already, it almost felt natural to her now. She winced from the injury on her left wings.

Tsunade placed her hands gently against her feathers and then her hands emitted a healing glow. A minute later, it was like she was never hurt in the first place. Testing the waters, she stretched them out to their full wing span. The first two times she was unable to really take in the detail being in the middle of action. She took the guess that her wingspan measured about ten feet. Curling her once injured wing close to her, she stroked the feathers with her hand. They were so soft and it left her completely awestruck.

Jiraiya seemed to regain his ability as he stood in front of her, his face now inches from her. His narrowed eyes took her in, and Sakura distinctly heard someone growl at his proximity. Jiraiya looked her shoulder to look at who had made the noise before standing to his full height.

"I don't see it," he finally said with a finger on his lip, "She looks nothing like you, Tsunade. How could she possibly be your daughter?"

In the back she heard someone hiss what sounded like "idiot!", but she paid no mind to it.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion at the claim. "I'm not her daughter."

"Yeah, sure you are. I can still remember the look on everyone's face when you were born with a bundle of pink hair," he grinned in a similar fashion as Naruto.

"But I've never met Tsunade before this. How can she be my mother?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall any memory of her mother. She vaguely remembered asking Shizune about her once in awhile when she was younger.

"_**Your mother was very powerful and well esteemed for her healing abilities. She held such beauty that was clearly passed down to you. I remember her long blonde hair, but what I remembered most was that she loved you dearly."**_

Healing abilities. Sasuke did not have the ability to heal her wings, and he quickly referred to Tsunade. She had healed her in an instant.

Sakura turned towards the blonde woman, "Tsunade, I never met my mother, but Shizune seemed to know you. She described you exactly how I see you now." Sakura gulped. "Is it true?"

Tsunade eyes brimmed with tears as she shook with emotion.

"Tsunade? Are you really my mother?" Sakura voice never felt so small in her ears. Although she had just met the woman, a secret part of her, a part she did not understand deep down, desperately wished that she was.

Letting out a long sigh, she closed her eyes. A lone tear glided down her cheek. She gave one single nod. "Yes, my child, I am your mother."

For once Sakura was grateful for Sasuke's close proximity. When she promptly fainted he was there to catch her. Before everything went black she recalled hearing one thing.

"So annoying."

* * *

><p>So here you have it for a quick update.<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
